


"I choose Chloe Price!"

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Accident, Arcadia Bay, Blackwell, Crush, Cute, F/F, Gay, Girlfriend, Lesbian, Love, School, Sports, Sweet, getting close to youre crush, sport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Friday, the last school subject and its sport, Chloe Price hatet it, but for Rachel Amber it was a change to get closer to her crush and she will, also beacuse and accident happen.(no lis or bts events, both are 16)
Relationships: Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	"I choose Chloe Price!"

Friday,middle May arround 02:00 pm afternoon, 12 girls walking into the Blackwell sports hall, on this class Chloe Price, Rachel Amber, Victoria Chase, Steph Gingrich and nine other girls. They all dress up, Chloe found a quite a place and dress her up, she hear how the other girls mumble about her "I bet shes hiding that we caint see her bruises and cuts, I know she keep a secret" and stuff like that, but the brown haird try to not give that any attention, right now her problem is that all have to wear the same stupid sport chlotes, a black short sports pants, with red/white to the knee socks with sport shoes and a simple white with the Blackwell logo on it sport shirt.

All girls enter the hall and of course the Princess aka Rachel Amber was the beautifulst, at least in Chloes eyes, her high up ponytail bring her pretty face up, she walks by Chloe and the Princess smiles at her, Chloe noticed she does this often since a while but she dont have a plan why, maybe she make jokes of her behind her back but no, this smile is diffrent, its not the same smile she give the other blackwell students, the girls sit down in a circle and there sport teacher Mrs. Humble say something but Chloe dosent pay attention she start lying on the ground and Steph wisper "Chloe, come on" Chloe give her her "i dont care" look and Steph pay attention to the teacher again.

"Okay Amber and Chase you build your teams, Amber you start" fast the two girls stand up and Victoria say bitchy "wahtever you choose, you will lose Amber, you will see" Rachel try hard to be nice, she just smiles and say "I choose Chloe" all look at her in shook and Chloe dosent even hear it, Steph tickle her and say "come on, Rachel choose you to be in her team" "MISS PRICE PLEASE, CAN YOU PLEASE ONE TIME MAKE ON THING!" Mrs. Humble say loud, Chloe get her body up walking over to Rachels side and say "okay, no need to get loud" in her sarcastic voive, Rachel had to smile and watch her come to her, in the meantime she hear Victioria say "you really want to lose arent you?".

After the girls choose there teams, Steph was in Victorias team the class play a ball game called "dodgeball", the hour was nearly over and only Chloe and Rachel wehre left in her Team, in Victorias Team only Steph, if Steph gets punched with the ball, Rachels team win, the other girls from Rachels team fire them up with "you two got this, come on Chloe, you two are just a perfect pair you will win this" but then it happend Chloe was very close at the border from Victorias team and of course that sneaky bitch aka Victoria got the ball and push it so hard on Chloes head the she fall on the ground "Oh no look! looks like Price is out" she say bitchy but Chloe diddnt move, fast Mrs. Humble come and check her "Chloe, can you hear me, is all okay?" Chloe is awake and with her hand she hold her head say "ou", some of the girls say in the background "i saw waht you did, it was clearly Victorias fault" Rachel look angry at Victoria and bend over to Chloe "okay Rachel since youre the team Caption you will go with her to the nurse" Mrs. Humble say and Rachel nods, carefully she help Chloe up and take her hand and walking with her outside, they hear Victoria say "Oh come on, we won so or so" "this will have a serious afterplay Ms. Chase" Mrs. Humble say angry and adds "and no you team had lose Ms. Chase and now the lession is over for today!" and everyone still talks about waht happend.

In the Sport changing room Rachel take her backbag and Chloes backbag and heading with her outside, they didnt really talk until they arrived at the nurse, Chloe had to sit down and waiting for the nurse. "Thank you and Im sorry" she hear Chloe say weak, she look up at her and say "for what?" "you know for this, I bet we would have won" Chloe say, "you know this was not youre foult, Victoria is such a bitch who wantet to win" Rachel say angry and the two look at each other and the school nurse comes in, after Rachel told her waht happend she look at Chloes head but thankfully she couldnt found anything, she just give Chloe some pain killers and say she should make this weekend a little slow, after that and some paper stuff they heading outside, Chloe sit down at a chair in the wating area from the nurse area, some time later Rachel come back and say "okay now all is fine, you mom will not know anything and for the school also is all clear" and heading her the new papers "wouw, thanks" Chloe say and Rachel ask "so whats youre plan now?" "my plan?" Chloe ask suprsied "well change Chlotes and forget this thing, also go to my mom in the diner and eat something" "that sounds like a plan, can I come with you?" Rachel ask loveing "why? I bet youre friends waiting for you" Chloe say but Rachel look at the floor back at Chloe "No, I have to make sure my number 1 team member is doing fine" Chloe smiles and say simple "okay" Rachel smiles and together they hehading out, both change chlotes and make there way to the Two Whales Diner, not knowing waht a pretty future these 2 will have togehter.


End file.
